


Приоритеты

by Puhospinka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mini, Oral Sex, PWP, Rating: NC17, Romance, Sibling Incest, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: Осаму и Ацуму едва дожидаются, когда останутся одни





	Приоритеты

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на игру Haikyuu quiz, задуманное слово так и не было угадано.

Ацуму лежит на полу, взгляд скользит вслед за солнечным зайчиком — стена, потолок, снова стена. Дробный перестук маминых каблуков вибрирует по полу, Ацуму поднимает глаза.

Осаму стоит в дверях, лениво почесывает ногу об ногу и, кажется, зевает. Мама что-то говорит, и Ацуму прислушивается.

— Бульон остынет, уберете в холодильник. Цветы не забудьте полить. Я Кеничи-сан обещала вагаси из абрикосов, отдадите. Мясо сами пожарите.

— Да, мама, — Осаму все-таки душераздирающе зевает, и стук каблуков прекращается.

— Так, — бормочет мама, — ключи взяла, права тоже, сумка… Будьте хорошими мальчиками. Не стойте на ушах.

— Да. Мама, езжай уже, — Осаму снова зевает, щелкает молния сумки, а Ацуму понимает, что мама наконец-то собралась. Он переворачивается на живот, рывком подтягивается на руках и доползает до дверного проема, бодает Осаму в лодыжку.

— Все будет зашибись, — говорит Ацуму и улыбается снизу вверх, а мама смотрит скептически. С улицы раздается нетерпеливый гудок.

Мама окидывает их взглядом, быстро шагает вперед, тянется и целует Осаму, потом наклоняется к Ацуму и тоже чмокает его в лоб, обдавая запахом цветочных духов. 

— Бульон, вагаси, цветы. И лучше бы вам не забыть.

Дверь захлопывается с мягким щелчком, Ацуму приподнимается, и тут же толчок опрокидывает его обратно — Осаму тяжело наступает ногой на грудь и смотрит из-под челки. Ацуму сглатывает и переводит взгляд на голую ступню. Поднимает руку и ведет по голени вверх, к острому колену, прикрытому краем широких шорт. Волоски под ладонью встают дыбом, и Ацуму думает: твою же мать.

Осаму нажимает на грудь пяткой, ткань шорт колыхается, открывая взгляду гладкое бедро, промежность с темной массой яиц, и кровь приливает к паху с такой силой, что хочется орать от злости.

— Не пробовал надевать трусы? — зло цедит Ацуму, но голос срывается, когда Осаму ведет ступней ниже, наступает пальцами на головку члена, натягивающего шорты. Удивляется:

— Зачем?

— Затем, что… — Ацуму делает подсечку и ловит Осаму, заваливающегося на него, прижимает к себе и быстро переворачивает на спину, наваливается всем телом. — Затем, что ты придурок, а придурки должны ходить в трусах.

Рука Осаму скользит под шорты, нащупывает резинку трусов, а потом он смеется, и Ацуму с досадой пихает его локтем. И замирает, когда тяжелая ладонь чуть сжимает ягодицу, оттягивает в сторону, и от этого так жарко и хорошо, что Ацуму млеет, прикрыв глаза. 

Осаму дышит тяжело, часто, и его член упирается прямо в кость на бедре, и было бы круто поиздеваться над ним — но его лапы трогают задницу. Ацуму боится смотреть в лицо — все время кажется, что Осаму рассмеется и скажет что-нибудь вроде «Выкусил? А теперь дрочи!». 

Ну а что, Ацуму однажды так и сделал. А потом сам же забрался к Осаму в постель — мириться. И когда Осаму молча откинул одеяло, запуская Ацуму к себе, то на голову и сознание обрушился такой шквал эмоций, что выплыл из него Ацуму, только когда обнаружил, что неумело облизывает горячий твердый член.

Осаму приспускает шорты вместе с трусами, кладет на ягодицы вторую ладонь, это прием, от которого мозг утекает сквозь уши. У Осаму большие, сильные руки, чуткие пальцы, подушечки такие нежные, что кажется, будто по коже водят пером. Он начинает ритмично мять задницу, и Ацуму стонет, захлебываясь горячей волной.

Звонок в дверь разрывает пелену возбуждения, и руки на ягодицах замирают, а Ацуму хочется ебнуть об стену что-нибудь тяжелое. Их соседка, прожорливая свинья, — как всегда, в самый неудачный момент.

— Пусть. Идет. В жопу. — Отчетливо, по слогам проговаривает Ацуму, но Осаму уже поднимается.

— Мама просила, — говорит он и поправляет шорты, а потом смотрит на свой пах: член задирает тонкую ткань и покачивается при каждом движении, головка мажет изнутри, и шорты спереди влажные.

Осаму оглядывается, и Ацуму перекатывается на спину. Взгляд падает на длинную толстовку Осаму, запиханную под подушку: Ацуму брал ее с собой в лагерь сборной ее, потом что она вкусно пахла. И он так меньше скучал.

Выдернул ее и кинул Осаму.

— Ты опять берешь мои вещи? — он хмурится, но толстовку надевает. Звонок трещит еще раз, и Осаму оглядывает себя — стояка не видно, зато Ацуму кожей чувствует, как ему неудобно идти. Когда-нибудь он засунет этому придурку прямо в задницу член, посмотрим, как он захромает.

Осаму тем временем открывает дверь, слышен голос соседки — преувеличенно дружелюбный, и Ацуму мысленно выдает ей пинка: «Да проваливай уже». Когда дверь захлопывается, Ацуму какое-то время ждет, а потом поднимается и идет, прямо как был, с полуспущенными штанами, на кухню.

Осаму убирает бульон, рядом на столе стоит лейка и опрыскиватель.

— Я не могу поверить, Саму, — медленно говорить Ацуму, и Осаму смотрит недоуменно. Почему его брат такой… такой… Ацуму не может подобрать слов, поэтому просто берет опрыскиватель, и они пять минут гоняются по кухне, поливая друг друга водой. Почему его брат такой придурок.

Потом они бродят по комнатам и сталкиваются у горшка с лимонным деревом. В воздухе запах листвы и земли, Осаму смотрит как-то непонятно, а потом опускается перед Ацуму на колени и утыкается лицом в пах.

Возбуждение накатывает в троекратном размере, и Ацуму гладит Осаму по затылку, крупно дрожа от прикосновений губ вдоль члена. По головке скользит горячее и мокрое, и Ацуму подбрасывает, ноги разъезжаются сами, и приходится цепляться за Осаму — пока он лижет головку.

А потом он мягко опускает Ацуму на колени, поворачивает спиной к себе и раздвигает ягодицы. Массирует, мнет, и Ацуму стонет, подаваясь назад, упираясь коленями и кулаками в пол, сжимаясь до судорог.

Но Осаму все равно проталкивает язык внутрь, и Ацуму падает в оргазм, внезапный как грохот грома. Он мычит в локоть, извивается и вскидывает бедра, а потом затихает. И сквозь шум крови в ушах слышит, как Осаму дрочит, низко стонет, а потом на промежность брызгает теплое и мокрое, стекает вдоль щели и щекочет яйца.

А Осаму с протяжным стоном наваливается сверху и затихает.

— У тебя, — сердце стучит как сумасшедшее, и Ацуму переводит дух, — полная жопа с приоритетами.

— Что тебя не устроило? — Осаму говорит лениво и обнимает, словно плюшевого мишку.

Ацуму может многое рассказать о своем недовольстве, но Осаму просовывает руку ему под живот и поглаживает, тихонько целуя в шею.

— За что мне такой брат, — вздыхает Ацуму. — Зануда.

— Сам же потом скажешь спасибо, — в голосе Осаму ухмылка, и хочется его пнуть.

Ацуму просовывает руку ему прямо в шорты — там горячо, влажно и мягко, Осаму дрожит от прикосновений. Кто кому еще будет говорить спасибо.

***

День без волейбола тянется расслабленно и спокойно. Ацуму, в отличие от Осаму, не любит такие «разгрузочные» дни, утренней пробежки ему всегда мало.

Он переворачивается на бок, и Осаму недовольно ворчит, не отрываясь от своей ленты в инстаграме. Бесит, когда он так делает. Когда долбаный Саму смотрит куда-то еще. 

Ацуму заглядывает через плечо — ничего интересного, — и выдергивает телефон. То есть пытается выдернуть. Осаму быстро убирает руку, а потом поворачивается:

— Бу! — глаза у него смеются.

— Придурок, — Ацуму досадует, с другой стороны, он добился своего — Осаму смотрит теперь только на него. — Ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь.

— Делаю что? — Осаму откладывает телефон, а потом лениво ведет ладонью по бедру, задирает шорты до самого паха и начинает поглаживать. Ацуму затыкается и почти не дышит, когда Осаму перебирает пальцами — щекотка змеится вдоль позвоночника, от нее тесно в трусах и горячо в промежности. Некстати вспоминается, что Осаму все еще голый под своими шортами. Извращенец.

— Не смотришь на меня, — говорит наконец Ацуму и закусывает губу: член неудобно упирается в шов.

— Сними, — вместо ответа говорит Осаму, и Ацуму какое-то время рассматривает его припухшие губы с белой полоской зубов. Что снять? А. Ладно.

Ацуму переворачивается на спину, приподнимает бедра, стягивает шорты и трусы, стряхивает с лодыжек. Раньше они не делали это — облизывает губы Ацуму. Не раздевались специально друг для друга. И это отличается от душа, онсена или раздевалки. Осаму приподнимается на локте, и Ацуму чувствует, как по нижней части тела, не скрытой футболкой, ползет его взгляд. Стоящий колом член подрагивает, и Ацуму придирчиво рассматривает его.

Неплохо.

— Самовлюбленный придурок, — шепчет Осаму на ухо, и Ацуму отмахивается — кто бы говорил. Он оттягивает член от живота и отпускает — ствол упруго мотается туда-сюда, и возбуждение становится сильнее. 

— Тебе двенадцать, и это твой первый стояк?

— Я еще могу покрутить.

— Я тоже.

Когда Осаму подкладывает под ягодицы горячую ладонь, Ацуму невольно подается навстречу, разводит бедра и тяжело дышит. Когда в задний проход упирается палец, это как контрастный душ — вышибает дух, сводит внутренности, обдает жаром.

Осаму осторожно усиливает нажим, мышцы расходятся, и Ацуму корчится от удовольствия, когда внутрь проникает самый кончик. Осаму убирает палец, и кожу начинает саднить, Ацуму недовольно шипит. И сразу же затыкается: Осаму задумчиво облизывает средний палец, словно мороженое.

— Господи, Саму…

— У тебя там сухо, — говорит спокойно Осаму. Палец блестит от слюны, и Ацуму не хочет ничего об этом знать. Он жмурится и распахивает глаза, когда палец снова толкается ему в задницу — на этот раз уверенно. Осаму проталкивает его глубже, тяжело дышит, на щеках играют красные пятна, уши тоже красные. Осаму его трахает пальцем, своим длинным сраным пальцем, и у Ацуму натурально едет крыша. Он стонет и вскидывает бедра, запрокидывает ноги и цепляется за Осаму, не различая ничего, кроме шума их дыхания и двойных стонов. Палец ходит вперед-назад, натирая, и Ацуму кривится от подступающего оргазма. Осаму шевелит рукой, и промежность взрывается удовольствием, Ацуму рычит, намертво стискивая бедрами руку, и дрочит себе, выжимая оргазм до последней капли.

Когда в голове перестает звенеть, он открывает глаза: Осаму снимает шорт и футболку. Ацуму лениво скользит взглядом по его телу, по члену, торчащему горизонтально… Мысли, все еще окутанные флером удовольствия, текут медленно и лениво. Поэтому когда Осаму забирается сверху и приставляет головку к губам, Ацуму просто открывает рот. Головка ложится на язык, Осаму приподнимается, проталкиваясь глубже, и рот приходится открывать шире. Зато можно положить ладони на ягодицы.

Осаму трахает его в рот, и приходится сжимать ему задницу, не давая толкнуться слишком глубоко. Ацуму покачивается на волнах уходящего возбуждения и думает, что еще немного — и он снова заведется. Потому что настолько возбужденный Осаму — это как-то слишком. Собирающийся кончить ему в рот Осаму — это катастрофа.

Толчки становятся резче, сильнее, тяжелые плотные яйца трутся о подбородок, и если бы Ацуму мог, то взял бы их в рот тоже. Осаму обхватывает его лицо, не давая двинуться, напрягается — и стонет, содрогаясь, а в горло льется сперма. Ацуму глотает, задыхаясь и давясь, впивается ногтями в ягодицы, а потом Осаму замирает и складывается вдвое, упираясь лбом Ацуму в плечо.

Горло саднит, и приходится долго кашлять, чтобы сказать хоть что-то.

— Дебил, ты два часа назад кончал, откуда столько спермы?! Тьфу!

Тяжело дыша, Ацуму переворачивается на бок и вытирает лицо ладонью. Кажется, эта дурацкая сперма везде. А потом вздрагивает, когда Осаму бережно стирает следы с губ и щек, подгребает его под себя и утыкается носом в плечо.

Тупая панда. Но не вырываться же.

Когда становится холодно, Ацуму с неохотой отцепляет от себя конечности и бредет на кухню. Надо прополоскать рот от этого ужаса и что-нибудь пожрать. Жуя тост — так и быть, второй тоже готовится — он открывает холодильник, смотрит на верхнюю полку и глубоко задумывается.

Кеничи-сан, эта старая сплетница, точно приходила. Но что тогда Осаму ей втюхал, если вагаси — вот они, лежат на полке, сооблазняют всем своим видом. И внутри вкусный сочный абрикос. 

Ацуму берет улику и торжественно несет в комнату. Открывает дверь ногой, а потом грохает тарелку перед футоном. Осаму поворачивается и приоткрывает один глаз. Потом открывает второй.

— Хммм, — говорит Осаму и переворачивается на спину, от души тянется, и Ацуму пялится на длинные ноги, на напряженный пресс и грудные мышцы.

— И? — интересуется Ацуму.

— Я скажу маме, что забыл и сожрал раньше, чем пришла Кеничи-сан. Ешь, — он подталкивает тарелку к Ацуму. — Ты же хотел, я знаю.

Ацуму смотрит, смотрит, смотрит, и в груди ворочается что-то неподъемное, что-то острое, что-то щекотное. А потом тянется за своим телефоном.

— Мааааам, — на том конце какой-то шум, кто-то говорит по-английски. Кажется, она уже заселилась в отель, — я тут что-то сказать хотел.

— Вы убили мне цветы? — деловито интересуется мама. — Перевернули кастрюлю с бульоном? Съели…

— Я сожрал вагаси, — перебивает Ацуму и вжимает голову в плечи. — Это Саму виноват, он не напомнил, что кошолка должна прийти!

— Мия Ацуму, — голосом мамы можно остудить Фудзи-сан, — очень жаль, что я вас никогда не порола. — Ацуму обиженно сопит в трубку, пока мама не добавляет: — Поговорим, когда вернусь.

— Ладно, мам, хорошо тебе отдохнуть. И знаешь, она не заслуживает твоих вагаси.

Мама сбрасывает звонок, а Ацуму и Осаму дают друг другу пять. Во-первых, мама возвращается только через три дня. Во-вторых, послезавтра они уезжают в тренировочный лагерь, и вернутся через две недели. К этому времени мама забудет не только про вагаси, но и вообще про все, что они успеют наворотить.

— Не надо было, — говорит Осаму и садится на футоне. Он нахохлившийся, растрепанный и смешной. Ацуму приглаживает волосы ему на макушке. — Я бы сам сказал.

— Да ладно тебе. Я же твой старший брат. Должен брать удар на себя. 

Осаму закатывает глаза:

— На десять минут раньше вылез. 

— К тому же — есть все равно мне.

— Чего это?

Они сражаются за тарелку, пока победитель — Ацуму, конечно, — не выделяет проигравшему ему порцию.

Неподъемное, острое, щекотное не уходит, но становится немного легче. К тому же, он действительно старше. Это вроде как его долг. Защищать и все такое. 


End file.
